Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by Ryu Kurogane
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre desde la perspectiva de Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

-Mio!- me levanto con un sudor frio -Maldición!- grite, he tenido una pesadilla que no se aleja mucho de la realidad.

Son las 5 de la mañana y estoy sentada en mi cama con la mirada perdida recordando lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Era lunes y yo caminaba hacia la escuela con mis audífonos puestos escuchando música, escuche que me llamaban, voltee y me encontré con Mio que venía corriendo y agitando la mano para que la viera._

 _-Ritsu, espérame- dijo Mio con una sonrisa en el rostro, la admire por unos segundos y le devolví la sonrisa, espere que se pusiera a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar._

 _Mio es una chica hermosa, es alta, delgada, con cabello negro y ojos grises; es mi amiga de la infancia y mi amor imposible._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todo estaba normal hasta el miércoles, cuando llego ese maldito profesor de literatura. Me prometí a mí misma que no me entrometería demasiado con Mio, no después de lo que paso en secundaria, no quiero que sufra y menos por mi aunque yo me esté muriendo de sufrimiento por dentro.

 **HACE 3 AÑOS**

 _Caminaba tranquilamente por la escuela con mis audífonos puestos._

 _Cuando sentí unos familiares brazos rodeándome -Ritsu- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, de inmediato se pegó una sonrisa en mi rostro, -Mio- dije al momento de voltearme y abrasarla, mientras reíamos._

 _Hasta que me percate como nos veían los demás, como hablaban de nosotras, me di cuenta que Mio también se percató; apreté los dientes con rabia, no me importaba lo que pensaran y dijeran de mí, pero de Mio nadie se burla._

 _Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón decidí ya no apegarme tanto a Mio, después de eso las burlas hacia Mio cesaron pero no me arriesgue a ponerla en esa posición._

Después de eso nos distanciamos más hasta llegar a este punto, aprieto los dientes y cierro los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas al recordar como con ese maldito profesor sonríes, pero no lo dejare tenerte.

Me levanto de la cama, sin darme cuenta ya es hora de ir a la escuela, otro dia de tener que soportar ver cómo le sonríes a él y no a mi Mio.


	2. Aviso

_DADO EL INESPERADO ÉXITO OBTEIDO DE AYER A HOY (LES JURO QUE HASTA SOÑE CON QUE NO IBA A TENER NINGUNA LECTURA Y MENOS ALGUN SEGUIDOR) ME HONRA INFORMARLE A MIS TRES PRIMEROS SEGIDORES_ _ **"**_ _ **ChariotGraw, Chobits3 y Fcda"**_ _QUE YA TENGO UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO._

 _CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA CONFORME VEA A CUANTOS LES GUSTA, Y YA QUE LO SUBI UN DIA MARTES PUES TENEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO MARTES PARA VER SI LE SEGUIMOS O NO._

 _DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!_

 _DIRIAN POR HAY *AYUDENME DEJANDO SUS OPINIONES PARA QUE YO LES OFRESCA UNA MEJOR HISTORIA* (ALGUIEN SIQUIERA DICE ESO? ¬¬), QUE YO SEPA NO PERO SE ESCUCHA CHINGON XD._

 _HASTA EL MARTES!_


	3. Chapter 2

Es exactamente un miércoles por la tarde, hoy se cumplieron dos semanas desde que llego Masaru Nishioka el desgraciado profesor de literatura, y te alejara cada vez más de mí.

Me encontraba en mi escritorio estudiando para variar, de repente escuche un -Ritsu-, me separe un poco del escritorio y voltee a ver, era Mio con una ropa que me dejo un poco descolocada, eran unos shorts de mezclilla demasiado cortos, una blusa ajustada blanca de tirantes que no cubría su ombligo y resaltaba sus senos, y para rematar una tímida sonrisa un su bello rostro con la cabeza un poco ladeada mientras me observaba.

-Hermosa- susurre sin darme cuenta, mientras la observaba; ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi pequeño desliz mientras se acercaba, tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta ella estaba cara a cara sentada sobre mí con las piernas separadas.

-¿Por qué te vez tan sorprendida?, si te avise que vendría- dijo Mio, mientras quitaba la diadema que sostenía mi cabello y lo dejara en total libertad de cubrirme la vista.

-Nunca me avisaste nada- dije con el ceño levemente fruncido por lo que dijo e hizo.

-Claro que sí, te mande un correo- dijo, mientras mi ceño se fruncía aún más, -Además, ¿Qué hacías estudiando? Si tú nunca lo haces- dijo mientras me miraba; y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En un arranque de valentía, la tome de las caderas y la acerque aún más a mí, y le dije en un tono calmado -El hecho de que tu no me veas estudiar no significa que no lo haga-, ella se veía sorprendida ante mi acción y palabras, tal parece que la hice perder el equilibrio durante unos segundos, ya que podía sentir sus manos en mis rodillas.

Después de lo que le dije, sin decir una sola palabra se levantó y se fue, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Por la mañana siguiente me encontraba platicando distraídamente con Hime-chan e Ichigo-chan dos chicas lindas de mi clase, pero mi mente seguía en los acontecimientos de ayer, de pronto me percaté de que Mio se alejaba por un pasillo, rumbo a su clase pensé y me decidí a no seguirla, mas mi mirada seguía en ella.

El día transcurría normal, me encontraba paseando por la escuela en lo que terminaba la hora del almuerzo, pero vi algo que me dejo un mal sabor de boca, Mio estaba platicando de no sé qué con Masaru-sensei, y lo peor de todo era que estaba sonriendo, mientras el muy maldito le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a reír; fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes, contuve mis manos en puños a mis lados para evitar romperle la cara al maldito ese y me aleje rápidamente de allí.

MUY BIEN AQUÍ CONCLUYE EL CH. 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE; UN DICHO: ** _NO TE ARREPIENTAS DE LO QUE HICISTE, SI NO DE LO QUE NO HICISTE**,_ ME PREGUNTO SI SABRAN POR QUE LO DIGO? (UNA PISTA: TIENE QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA).

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DARE UNA SORPRESA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

DEJENME SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEW Y HASTA EL MARTES!


	4. Chapter 3

_ESTE CH. SERA UNICO, ES EL CONJUNTO DE PERO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIO, DISFRUTENLO._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LA CANCION DE VOCALOID; LOS MERITOS VAN PARA SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS._

 _ **9 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

 _Se encontraba una Mio de 8 años viendo las flores en el parque, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella._

 _-Que bonitas flores- menciono una voz aniñada; aunque Mio en un principio se asustó volteo a ver a la fuente de la voz y vio a Ritsu._

 _-Me asustaste Ritsu- le reprocho; -Jejeje, lo siento Mio- contesto Ritsu rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente._

 _-Pero si son unas flores bonitas- dijo Mio con una lijera sonrisa._

 _-Ah!, tengo una idea-dijo Ritsu; tomo una flor e hizo un anillo._

 _-¿Qué haces Ritsu?- dijo una curiosa Mio._

 _-Espera y veras- contesto Ritsu, tomo el anillo y se lo puso a Mio, después tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso sobre este._

 _-Listo!- dijo – Ahora es más hermoso todavía- menciono con una gran sonrisa; mientras que Mio se sonrojaba a mas no poder._

Era un miércoles normal, se podría decir que el día que todo cambio, hoy llego un nuevo profesor y no cualquiera, era el nuevo profesor de mi materia favorita "literatura"; ese día por una u otra razón terminamos hablando muy animadamente sobre literatura.

El jueves por la mañana me di cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

-Ritsu- te llame, -Buenos días Mio- me contestaste; cuando me respondiste me di cuenta que efectivamente algo malo paso, tienes la misma actitud que en nuestro último año de secundaria.

 _ **3 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

 _Después de escuchar los rumores y ver cómo nos miraban todos Ritsu se fue distanciando de mi lado._

 _No me importa que puedan decir los demás de nosotras, y pienso que a Ritsu no le importa que puedan decir de ella, pero siempre fue muy protectora conmigo; así que voy a permitir que te alejes un tiempo de mi lado Ritsu pero hare que regreses a mí._

Deje pasar el tiempo, y a pesar de todo logre que se acercara a mi otra vez más, hasta hoy; la última vez permití que te alejaras, esta vez no te iras tan fácilmente.

Hace 2 semanas que todo comenzó a cambiar, y estamos nuevamente en miércoles, me encontraba frente al cuarto de Ritsu con la puerta abierta, realmente se veía muy bien con esos pantalones holgados oscuros y esa camisa blanca mal acomodada; Ritsu es un poco más baja que yo pero tiene un cuerpo bien construido, muy atlético se podría decir, la piel morena junto con su cabello castaño y hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Ritsu- dije y me volteo a ver, me observo por largo tiempo, en ese tiempo se me ocurrió que se vería aún mejor con el flequillo suelto, le da un toque más salvaje.

De repente escuche -Hermosa- que salió de sus labios, era un susurro inconsciente y todo lo que necesito mi cuerpo para moverse en piloto automático; ahora estaba ahorcajadas en su regazo viéndonos cara a cara.

-¿Por qué te vez tan sorprendida?, si te avise que vendría- le dije, mientras quitaba su diadema.

-Nunca me avisaste nada- contesto Ritsu con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Claro que sí, te mande un correo- le reproche -Además, ¿Qué hacías estudiando?, si tú nunca lo haces- termine de decir y no era por ofender solo que se me hacía extraño.

Inesperadamente sentí sus manos en mis caderas y me acerco más a ella, y me dijo en tono calmado -El hecho de que tu no me veas estudiar no significa que no lo haga- yo estaba más sorprendida por su acción que por sus palabras, tanto que me hizo perder el equilibrio y me vi forzada a apoyar mis manos en sus rodillas.

Después de eso salí de su cuarto con dirección a mi casa, no le dije nada porque no confiaba en mi voz o mis palabras y mi corazón latía tan rápido que se quería salir de mi pecho.

Al día siguiente me dirigía a mi salón, de repente me detuve pues por la esquina de mi ojo vi a Ritsu, pero no estaba sola, estaba con dos chicas lindas, estreche los ojos desde lejos se notaba que esas chicas estaban interesadas en Ritsu, y ella no hacía nada para detenerlas.

Estaba celosa quería ir allí y decirles que no se acercaran a ella pero me contuve y me dirigí a mi clase, muy enojada cabe decir.

Después de ese incidente las clases transcurrieron normal, a la hora del almuerzo me encontraba platicando con Masaru-sensei, estábamos hablando de una obra literaria tan poco original que nos dio risa, me calme un poco y note a Ritsu alejándose, se le veía enojada, la seguí con mi mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

 _EL PROXIMO CH. ES EL FINAL Y LO VOY A SUBIR EL DOMINGO, HASTA ESE DIA!_


	5. Chapter 4

_COMO YA LES MENCIONE ANTES ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CH. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO LOS 2 PRIMEROS CH., ESTE ES UN PV DE RITSU, BUENO DESEO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LA CANCION DE VOCALOID; LOS MERITOS VAN PARA SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS._

El jueves después de verla con Masaru-sensei en la hora del almuerzo me calme y pensé detenidamente; tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta las clases ya habían terminado. Estaba en la entrada del edificio y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Mio.

 _R. [Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.]_

 _M. [¿No quieres invitarlas a ellas?]_

 _R. [Me aburrí de ellas.]_

 _M. [Nunca dura mucho tiempo.]_

 _R. [Ya lo sabes.]_

Llegue a mi casa y me acosté en mi cama, y nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos, tanto que no me di cuenta cundo me quede dormida. Me desperté alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, y me di cuenta que dormí con el uniforme puesto, de repente sonó el teléfono de la casa, baje pues nadie contestaba y recordé que hoy estaba sola en la casa, rápidamente conteste.

-Hola, residencia Tainaka- dije.

-Ritsu?, soy la mamá de Mio- eso no me lo esperaba, ella no marca a menos que tenga que ver con Mio.

-Akiyama-san, en que puedo ayudarle- dije, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Mio está contigo?- no me sentía bien por acertar –No está aquí Akiyama-san- conteste.

-Estoy preocupada, ya está muy oscuro afuera y ella no ha regresado- dijo Akiyama-san.

-No se preocupe Akiyama-san, en este momento salgo a buscarla y cuando la encuentre la llevare a su casa- conteste con seguridad para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias Ritsu pero ten cuidado, está muy oscuro afuera y tal parece que lloverá en cualquier momento- respondió y colgó.

Salí disparada de mi casa, busque por todo lados pero no la encontraba; tal y como dijo Akiyama-san comenzó a llover y al comenzar esta me llego una idea.

-El parque!- exclame, como no se me ocurrió antes en el jugábamos de niñas.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando llegue allí estaba ella, parada en la entrada del parque mirándome, me detuve frente a ella para recuperar el aliento, ambas portábamos el uniforme y estábamos empapadas pero ni ella ni yo nos inmutamos; en silencio nos dirigimos a su casa, observe que entrara a la seguridad de su casa y una vez hecho, me dirigí a la mía.

Por fin es viernes, hoy las clases se fueron volando; me quede más de la cuenta en la escuela ya que no tenía nada que hacer. No había muchos estudiantes, la mayoría se fueron a casa o a su club; caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que lo vi, Mio estaba de nuevo con Masaru-sensei y no pude más, debería agradecer a mi ira ya que me dio el valor de tomar la mano de Mio y literalmente arrastrarla conmigo, Masaru y Mio estaban sorprendidos por mi arrebato, lo puedo decir sin verlos, eso me dio tiempo de alejar a Mio de él, no sé a dónde nos dirigíamos solo quería poner distancia, en esos segundos fue que Mio reacciono.

-Ritsu- me llamo, pero no conteste –Ritsu!- nuevamente me llamo con voz quebrada se notaba el llanto en su voz, hizo que me detuviera y me dio una cachetada, estaba llorando y a mí solo se me ocurrió decir algo que detuviera su llanto.

-Te amo Mio- se lo dije, expuse todo el sentimiento que estuve conteniendo durante años con toda la seriedad que tenía, ella me miro sorprendida, era de esperar, de repente me jalo al primer salón que vio, esa parte de la escuela estaba prácticamente abandonado no había nadie que haya notado nuestra repentina ausencia.

Para mi sorpresa era el salón de música, en menos de un segundo yo estaba acostada en el suelo y ella encima de mí, observe como se quitaba la corbata y sonreí, pues era una clara respuesta, las dos sentíamos lo mismo quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando una alrededor de la otra pero ya no más espera.

Prenda tras prenda fue saliendo de nuestros cuerpos, repartí besos en todo su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, hicimos el amor en ese salón, por fin Mio era mía; cuando por fin terminamos de amarnos estábamos parcialmente vestidas, Mio estaba recargada contra el piano que estaba allí, yo estaba acostada en el suelo con mi cabeza en su regazo y ella acariciaba mi cabello, alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, y me sonrió mientas yo le devolví la sonrisa; nos quedamos así disfrutando de las sensaciones que nos inundaban, prominentemente la felicidad de pertenecernos en cuerpo y alma.

 _SE QUE ME FALTARON UN CHINGO DE DETALLES PERO NO TODO SALE PERFECTO EN ESTA VIDA, DE HECHO NADA ES PERFECTO SI CAMBIAS A LOS DIFERENTES PUNTOS DE VISTA DE LAS PERSONAS, PERO HE AQUÍ MI ESFUERZO PARA MI PRIMER FANFIC!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Dado que vi los comentarios la semana pasada, me decidi subir un ultimo capitulo desde el PoV de Mio. Mis agradecimientos a **Kuga Shion** por su critica, espero poder volverlo a repetir y mejorar mi escritura, como sea disfruten el ch.5_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LA CANCION DE VOCALOID; LOS MERITOS VAN PARA SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS._

* * *

No volví a ver a Ritsu después del almuerzo, me preocupaba sobre que estaba molesta, tanto pensaba en ella que cuando me di cuenta las clases ya habían terminado. Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando me di cuenta que faltaba mi teléfono, tal parece que por andar distraída lo había olvidado en el laboratorio de química ya que fue mi clase anterior. Justo cuando lo encontré recibí un mensaje de Ritsu.

 _R. [Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.]_

\- Que raro que no vaya con sus "amiguitas"- dije al aire.

 _M. [¿No quieres invitarlas a ellas?]_

 _R. [Me aburrí de ellas.]_

 ***** No me sorprende que te aburras de estar rodeada de esas chicas cuando me tienes a mi* pensé

 _M. [Nunca dura mucho tiempo.]_

 _R. [Ya lo sabes.]_

-Por supuesto que lo sé, tú me perteneces al fin y al cabo- menciono en un inconsciente susurro.

Al final fuimos a nuestra tienda favorita Max Burger a comer algo, todo estaba bien hasta que entramos y mi buen humor se fue; yo entre primero y Ritsu me seguía pero con solo el hecho de tener un pie en la tienda las chicas que estaban allí ya estaban mirándola, no les quise hacer mucho caso mientras no se le acercaran, así que nos dispusimos a hacer nuestras ordenes, pero mi mal humor empeoro cuando me di cuenta las que atendían miraban a embobadas a Ritsu, y para el colmo la muy zorra que nos atendió le estaba coqueteando a MI Ritsu y ella le seguía el juego.

Literalmente echaba fuego y fulminaba silenciosamente a cualquiera que la mirara; después de un tiempo, un poco más tranquila, comimos y nos fuimos a casa pero ni siquiera disfrute mi comida y su compañía cabe decir.

Caminaba sola rumbo a mi casa después de despedirme Ritsu en la esquina de la cuadra; pero todavía estaba enojada por lo de antes, ya menos pero enojada no obstante, así que mejor decidí ir al parque de nuestra infancia para tranquilizarme; me senté en mi columpio favorito y deje que mi mente comenzara a vagar.

No sé por qué Ritsu les sigue el juego a las chicas que se acercan a ella cuando es obvio que no le interesan, tal vez es para hacerme enojar, porque sabe que me molesta que haga eso; pero aparte de eso pareciera que fuera una distracción sobre algo que le molesta.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando repentinamente comenzó a llover, mire al cielo y me sorprendí.

-Ya es tan tarde!?, será mejor que regrese a casa-

Me detuve en la entrada del parque y observe que alguien venia corriendo. Inesperada o esperada mente era Rirsu, me limite a observar como recuperaba el aliento, cuando se recuperó tomo mi mano y en silencio me guio a mi casa, lo más probable era que mi madre la llamara preguntando por mí; cuando llegamos observo que entrara a mi casa y luego se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

Hoy me desperté con una buena sensación; revise mi horario para ver que materias me tocaba, veamos hoy es viernes así que…, sip todo está en orden. Inesperadamente el día se fue muy rápido, aunque me siento un poco desanimada pues no vi a Ritsu en todo el día. Estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando vi a Masaru-sensei así que decidí saludarlo.

-Masaru-sensei- le llame, -Hola Akiyama-san- me respondió, -¿Que la tiene tan tarde en la escuela en un fin de semana?- me pregunto con auténtica curiosidad.

-Nada realmente, solo estaba pensando en algo y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde-, y comenzamos a platicar, realmente no me importaba de que platicáramos, pero por educación pretendía estar prestando atención de lo que fuera que platicáramos; repentinamente alguien agarro mi mano y me jalo a quien sabe dónde pero a eso no le preste atención, no lo que me tenía en shock era la persona que me arrastraba con ella *Ritsu* fue lo único que pude pensar, pues cuando recobre algo de compostura me di cuenta que nos habíamos alejado bastante de donde estaba originalmente.

-Ritsu- le llame, -Ritsu!- volví a decir, esta vez más fuerte y note que se me quebraba la voz, pronto lloraría si no es que ya lo estaba haciendo; pronto la confusión se transformó en ira, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando y lo más importante lo que estaba pensando ella, así que hice que se detuviera y le di una cachetada con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento *porque siempre haces lo que se te plasta* era lo único que pensaba en un estado de ira y tristeza.

-Te amo Mio- escuche que me dijo como un susurro con su voz llena de anhelo, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, como una niña asustada; estaba genuina mente sorprendida, todo cobraba sentido ahora, ella estaba celosa y tenía miedo del rechazo, de Mi rechazo; tome su mano y la arrastre al salón más cercano, vagamente me di cuenta que era el salón de música, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, había algo que requería toda mi atención y ese algo era Ritsu, debía mostrarle que ella me pertenecía así como yo le pertenezco.

Hice que se acostara en el suelo y me monte sobre ella, fui retirando mi corbata bajo su atenta mirada y sonrisa, tal parece que ya sabe mi respuesta, pero no es suficiente, tengo que demostrarle quien es su dueña.

-Ya no más coquetear con las chicas Ritsu, porque tú eres Mía- le susurre de la forma más sensual que pude.

-Si Mio, yo soy tuya y tú eres Mía- me contesto sonriendo.

Solo ese lugar fue testigo de lo ocurrido después, pero tal parece que hemos estado buscando a la otra por mucho tiempo, como sea el pasado ya no importa por que ahora estamos juntas y esta vez no dejare que escape.

 _Como verán este fue el ultimo, pienso hacer otro fanfiction pero primero quiero tener minímo 3 ch escritos, y conseguir un beta para que me ayude y pueda crear algo mejor e interesante, dependiendo de lo que sienta puede que haga una secuela (pero no aseguro nada); como sea me ayuda mucho y me siento honrada que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, gracias y NOS VEMOS! (probablemente cuando menos se lo esperen) X3_


End file.
